


Plausible

by ScarsLikeVelvet



Series: A Year of Prompts [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, M/M, Mentions of kidnapping, Taking care of evidence, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet
Summary: Plausible deniability is a thing or is it?
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Year of Prompts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086053
Comments: 2
Kudos: 114





	Plausible

**Author's Note:**

> Sometime during NaNoWriMo 2020, I had the brilliant idea I should try and write 365 drabbles/short stories in 2021. I already attempted and failed this challenge in 2018, although I managed to write a whopping 334 drabbles, one a day up until NaNoWriMo was finished and I simply felt wrung out. But I'm not one to back away from a writing challenge if I think I can manage it and so I will try again. Wish me luck ^.^
> 
> P.S.: The title is the prompt of the day.

»Plausible deniability is a thing, son,« the Sheriff growled while helping his son and his son in law to hide away the latest victims of some kind of rogue creature that ran rampant in the Preserve.

Stiles rolled his eyes. 

»I know, dad … but needs must, you know. Everyone else is out searching for this thing and Peter is watching over me so I don't get taken yet again,« Stiles responded archly.

Peter snorted while Noah stared at his son with wide eyes.

»Taken?«, he asked.

Stiles nodded.

»Wouldn't be the first or even fifth time,« Stiles said carelessly.

»Do I even want to know?«, the Sheriff muttered.

»Uhm … Peter? Does he want to know?«, Stiles asked.

Peter rolled his eyes.

»Let's see … it started off with Argent senior kidnapping and torturing you as a message for Scott. Not that that incredibly dense boy ever received or understood the message. After that, it was the Alpha Pack. Again a message for Scott. Still too dumb to understand. Was it the Fae afterward or the goblin king? Ah … and let's not forget the Nogitsune and the Calaveras. But I guess in the end they all regret taking you. It inevitably led to the death of them and their companions,« Peter answered.

With every mentioned incident the Sheriff paled further.

»You mean all those long trips you took,« he started.

»Were bouts of forced absence. Yes. But other than the hunters … both Argents and Calaveras and the Alpha Pack I was never hurt. The so-called monsters took better care of me than the hunters who proclaim to protect humans from monsters,« Stiles answered in an almost bored tone.

»Why was I never told? I'm not just the Sheriff … I'm your father,« Noah growled.

»Because I did not want you involved in shit like this. Still don't want you involved too much. You're not getting any younger and while I know you can handle yourself against the common dog fuckers around here … we just want to keep you safe from anything with claws and teeth,« Stiles admitted to his father. 

Noah hummed softly. 

»You never asked where your spark came from, son, hm?«, Noah said.

Stiles blinked while wiping away at a bloodstain.

»From mom … it's in the Grimoire of the Gajos family,« Stiles said.

Noah shook his head, held out his hand with a look of concentration. Seconds later lightning crackled to life around his hand. 

»Not just your mom, kiddo. It was just so drilled into me to never show and tell … and it's tradition to only tell once the children in the family turn sixteen. By then you had already found out about your spark and were suckered into the supernatural world although I did not realize the latter. I never saw the need to tell you when you had things in hand. I regret that now. I should have trained you. Showed you what you can do to keep you safe«, he murmured.

Stiles abandoned the spot of blood and instead wrapped his father into his arms. 

»It's okay, dad, I'm sure it was hard … especially after mom. I never even detected a flicker of magic from you … and I'm a pro at detecting magic in people by now. I found out why Danny is so tech-savvy. That guy is a fucking techno-mage. Never thought I would see something like this … anyway … thank you for telling me, dad. And maybe … you can help more if you want to … after you show us you can hold your own against us in training«, Stiles said softly.

Noah snorted in amusement but nodded in acceptance. 

»But still … plausible deniability stays a thing. At least as long as I am working as Sheriff.«

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr as [Polemonium-writes](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polemonium-writes)


End file.
